In recent years, the concentration of population in urban areas has become increasingly drastic, and in accordance with this, various urban problems have arisen. In particular, the shortage of the existing land has become acute.
Although various opinions are presented as reasons against building them, the usage of extra super multi-story buildings for the purpose of a higher utilization of land is desired.
In addition, in accordance with the recent rapid development of our information-oriented society, the capacity of buildings to accept computerized functions is in demand more than ever.
Additionally, a higher standard of living is desired by all, and one aspect is the number of activities and options available in and around our dwellings.
At present, super multi-story buildings have been constructed, but due to certain technical limitations only buildings with heights of as high as 100 stories have been built in most countries.
In Japan, the technical innovations for the construction of super multi-story buildings have been highly promoted, but since Japan is the world's foremost earthquake-prone country, the number of building stories cannot match those in other countries, and only super multi-story buildings having heights of as high as 75 stories have been attempted.
In addition, since most of the super multi-story buildings which are now under construction have limitations in the number of stories as well as floor areas, they are built only as exclusive buildings for office space and hotels. A super multi-story building which can function as a small town by equipping with facilities required for daily life has not yet been constructed.
The present invention has been developed in view of these circumstances, and it allows the construction of extra super multi-story buildings up to heights of as high as 200 stories. An object of the present invention is to provide extra super multi-story buildings and their structures which are equipped with facilities required to sustain urban life such as commercial facilities and sports facilities as well as offices, hotels and residences in one extra super multi-story building. Such an extra super multi-story building may be regarded as one small town.